


Wave Goodbye

by NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Halloween thing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Major charcter undeath, Multi, Suicide Attempt, ghost crue, old greg be stealing people, spookers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666/pseuds/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666
Summary: After falling into a sea cavern, Tommy and Nikki get changed forever
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Vince Neil, Tommy Lee/Mick Mars
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. One

Tommy wasn’t about to let go of his best friend, not now, not after everything they’d been through. His grip on Nikki’s hand tightened as he felt him slipping millimetre by millimetre every couple of seconds. Unfortunately, Nikki was holding onto his other close friend AND his boyfriend as they dangled from a cliff edge. He was about to lose everything he cared about to the icy sea sloshing up against the rocks below. How had this happened when, only a few minutes before, everything had been so perfect?

***************

It was Halloween night and a very young, not yet famous, Mötley Crüe had recently gotten into a big fight with a few gangs in LA. The fight had left them uninvited to any decent Halloween party in the city. Paired with the fact they were broke, this left the boys stuck for anything to do when Tommy had the great idea of a spooky road trip. Vince and Nikki were down for it before he’d finished pitching it but Mick took a little more persuasion. A few minutes of filthy whispering and a blowjob later, Tommy had convinced his boyfriend to come along. Who needed LA parties? They had each other.

They’d parked in a clearing just off the coast and had been drinking and daring each other to do stupid things for a few hours before a storm began brewing. It was Nikki who went to the edge of the cliff to watch the waves first. When he didn’t come back, Tommy and the others went to find him. The crashing water inspired him and they told each other ghost stories of pirates, sea monsters, and ghouls. The tales went on for hours as the wind got stronger. 

It took until the moon was at its peak for any of them to get bored. Nikki was curled around Vince, pretending not to be kissing the back of his neck, and Mick was watching Tommy trying to melt a s’more. Everything was quiet until Vince giggled. The other two knew what was happening but looked over anyway. In a bid to hide his neck kisses further, Nikki came up with an idea. 

“Vince! That’s crazy, I’m not gonna dive into the sea just because you dared me.” 

Vince played along, “Someone’s getting cowardly in his old age.” 

Tommy and Mick snickered. Nikki felt himself go red, even if it was a lie, he didn’t want the others thinking he was going soft. Obviously he wouldn’t do it but Vince didn’t need to know that. 

Nikki jumped up and sauntered over to the edge, keeping his distance. “Who’s a coward, baby?” 

“N-Nikki, come on man.” Vince half laughed nervously.

With the alcohol of the night burning through him, Nikki got brave. He shuffled closer to the cliff. When especially large waves crashed below him, he could feel the spray on his back. “Bet the waters lovely.” 

“Get back here, you fucking idiot.” Mick called over. 

“Come get me.” He grinned. 

Tommy called his bluff and went over first. As soon as he got close enough to feel the spray, Mick and Vince followed. The four of them watched in awe as the sea foamed and the moonlight bounced across it. No one moved an inch, they couldn’t bring themselves to. There was enough chaos below them, adding to it seemed pointless. 

Out of nowhere, Vince felt the ground beneath him move. The cliff edge crumbled under his foot and, before he could scream, he was hanging from the rock below only being held up by Mick and Nikki, one on each arm. 

“Fuck, Vin, don’t fucking let go. We’ll get you back up.” Nikki pretty much screamed. “Ok, Mick, on the count of three, pull. One... Two...” The rocks under Micks knees were the next to go. Instinctively, Nikki grabbed the guitarist, feeling himself lose his balance. That was when Tommy caught Nikki. He was the only thing between his friends, his boyfriend, and death. 

The fear made his head light and he hardly noticed the way Mick and Vince were searching out ledges on the cliff face with their legs. It wasn’t until he felt the weight leave him that he realised they had managed to get themselves to safety. Nikki watched as they tried to reach him but to no avail.

“Nikki, you got this. Have you got anything you can push yourself up with?” Mick called up.

Nikki shook his head. 

“Dude, I’m not dropping you so you better come up with a plan before I lose my arms.” Tommy panted. “I- I’ll pull you up.”

“Wait till we get back up there.” Vince was already climbing back up. 

“Can’t!” Pain coursed through Tommy’s whole body and watching Nikki slip bit by bit through his fingers made it worse. In a moment of impulse, Tommy pulled desperately. The gangly young boy used every ounce of his strength to save his friend. He was so focussed on it that he didn’t know he was falling until he hit the water.  
Mick and Vince screamed as they watched Tommy and Nikki plunge into the waters below them. They had both just lost their best friends, boyfriends, and band mates. Neither could feel anything in that moment and they hoped it stayed that way because the loss to come will finish them off next.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they died, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Old Greg (Go watch The Mighty Boosh) is in this but only because I couldn't be bothered coming up with a new character.

Tommy could barely see as he opened his eyes. He was expecting to be cold or at least sore but nothing. He was numb to everything but the fear in his chest for Nikki. He strained his eyes to look around the dimly lit... cave? 

As his eyes began to adjust, his heart stopped. Or it would have if it had beating to begin with. Not ten feet away lay two bodies, wet, broken, and completely lifeless. His and Nikkis. He ran over to them, attempting the shake life back into them. He screamed as his fingers went through the pale figures.

“It’s not going to work. Only I can bring you back.” Tommy spun to see a scaly fish-man creature sat on a rock. It slithered down and wobbled on its spindly legs as it moved closer. The moisture in the air stuck to him and made his seaweed hair stick to his face. The cave smelled of damp and Tommy wanted to cry. This couldn’t be real. 

“Please, where’s Nikki? Let us go back. Please.” Tommy begged. 

“Ah, the angry black hair man was mean. We don’t need that kind in my waters.” It hopped about, seemingly enjoying the splashing noises he made in the puddles. 

“Please...” Tommy choked up. 

“Shhh, skinny bitch. Old Greg’s got enough salt water, I don’t need your eye liquids.”

“Who?”

“I’m Old Greg. You fell into my house. You and your friend stopped your heart movements and had a long sleep. Now you’re cold and rotting.” He smiled as if he were speaking about decor. 

“Where’s Nikki?!” Tommy didn’t care what this freak had to say. He had to find Nikki and get them back to the top. 

“I sent him away. I didn’t want him here.” Greg walked over to the corpses. “Ever tried human sushi?” 

Tommy swore he was gonna throw up then remembered he didn’t have a stomach now. “You don’t fucking touch him!”

“Why do you care so much? He’s rude and a bit of a cunt.” He watched as Tommy hugged Nikki’s body, tears rolling as he fell right through him. “If you can prove that anyone REALLY wants him back. I’ll bring you both back.” 

“H-how do I do that?”   
“Get someone else to come and get him.” 

“Wh-”

****************************

Tommy couldn’t see again. This was becoming more irritating than anything for the drummer. He didn’t need to see this time, the stench around him was all too familiar. He was home. He sighed happily, it was all a dream. As the light became bearable, Tommy looked around the front room and stood up. He must’ve blacked out drunk last night. Hearing footsteps, he turned around. 

“Hey, what the fuck happened las-” Mick walked right through him. No acknowledgment, he passed through Tommys clearly invisible body and sat on the couch. His eyes were red, hair a mess. “MICK!” Tommy yelled, trying to throw himself at his lover, only to fall through. 

Vince looked no better as he sat across from him. “I- I don’t know who to tell... He doesn’t have a family to call.” Vinces voice shook as he spoke. 

“I don’t know who to tell. Tommy has... had so much family. How do I tell them...” He wiped his eyes.

“Baby! Don’t cry, please. I’m right here!” Tommy spoke gently, fingers hovering over Mick’s cheek. Neither reacted and the silence was deafening. Mick dropped his head and his shoulders began to shake. Tommy didn’t have to hear it to know Micks heart was breaking. Fury took over him and Tommy kicked the table. Fully expecting his leg to sink through it, he was astonished when the furniture went flying. 

Vince and Mick jumped out of their skin. “What the fuck?!” Vince screamed.

“T- no.” Mick stuttered and went to put the table back. Tommy had an idea and grabbed a cup, cursing as it stayed still and his fingers sunk through it. He had to learn to control this. 

Vince watched Mick set the coffee table back into place. “Mick, do you believe in-” 

“I don’t know. That... wasn’t normal.” 

**************************

A few days passed and Tommy spent them practising how to move things. He could only move small objects unless he was angry but he had an idea. His failed attempts had led to smashed glasses and a broken hairdryer so far but they had also gotten Mick and Vinces attention. They knew he was there, unfortunately though, they thought Nikki was with him too.   
He waited until both Mick and Vince were in the same room and picked up a pen, waving it for a few seconds and getting them to look over. 

“Hey babe, you’ve been gone a few hours.” Vince smiled sadly and Tommy felt tears fill his eyes. He hated giving Vince hope like this. 

Tommy began scrawling on some paper. It was barely legible but they came over to read it. 

“It’s Tommy. Nikki held captive. Go to cave. Save us.” He was exhausted by the end of it. He dropped the pen, it felt like it weighed a tonne. 

“What cave?” Mick panicked, reaching out slightly. Tommy didn’t have the strength to reach back. He collapsed on the floor, hoping it would be enough for them to figure it out. “Tommy?” Mick whispered. 

When the pen didn’t move again, Mick looked at Vince. He was covering his eyes and breathing erratically. “I... Nikki was never here.” He fell to his knees, unknowingly right beside Tommy. “We have to find this cave. Even if it’s just to say goodbye.” 

“Or we can actually save them. Tommy seems to think we can.” Mick was already getting his coat. “There’s caves all around the bases of those cliffs. C’mon, let’s go get our dumbasses back.”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failed attempts at saving Tommy and Nikki leave Mick and Vince downheartened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess this bit is just ghosty smut and angst. Have fun.

It took them days to even find the caves, the entrances were so deep in the water. Vince started to question if any of it was real or if this ghost was Tommy at all. Mick didn’t though, he couldn’t. Believing that Tommy was still with him in any way was the only thing holding him together at this point. 

Tommy had been following them around but could only travel so far from the apartment before getting so tired that he’d black out and wake up back on the stained carpet. If he could only figure out what was grounding his spirit there, he could get Mick to carry it around with him. It had to be some sort of special object but he’d been through everything he owned and couldn’t imagine what could be that important to him. They were on their own with this.

As they approached the edge of the water at the base of the cliff, Vince had a knot in his stomach. He looked up and remembered watching his life slip away from him. He had to bend over to stop himself throwing up on the spot. Mick ignored him and made his way to the rocks in the water. “Come on, I miss blowjobs.” 

Vince stood up, wiping his eyes and smiled sadly, “Yeah, me too.” 

Mick watched as Vince swam over to the rocks. “Difference is, I miss _getting _them.” 

Vince mocked hurt as he eyed up the direction of the caves. The dive into the icy sea forced them both to imagine what their friends had felt in the moments before they died. Did they even feel the cold or did the rocks kill them first? Who passed first? Did they cry out? Beg? They did the utmost to drown out the thoughts but it was too much. Vince broke first, his sob forcing him to resurface. Mick followed moments later. 

“I can’t do this, Mick. I’m not-”

“I don’t think I can either. I was right all this time, Tommy did deserve better. Someone stronger.” 

******************

Neither of them had spoken on the journey home. Tommy watched from the corner, heartbroken at the sight of two of the most important men to him soaked and crushed as they returned home. Usually Mick would call out to him when he walked into a room, just to check if he was there. Not this time.

Tommy followed Mick to his room, fading through the door when Mick slammed it behind him. If he ever did get brought back, Tommy knew he’d be walking into walls for weeks. He stood at the edge of the bed and observed, it was all he could do. He’d grown use to his limitations as well as his powers now but it didn’t stop it hurting. After a minute or so, he moved closer and sat beside Mick as he lay, face in his pillow, crying his heart out. 

Placing his hand on Mick’s shoulder, he was surprised when Mick flinched. Could he be felt now? That was new. He began rubbing small circles with his fingertips and Micks tears slowed. 

“T-Tommy?” The spirit knocked on the bedside table as confirmation. “I- I can’t do this. I’m not strong enough.” 

Tommy laid himself over Mick and revelled in feeling his whole body relax. 

“You’re cold, babe.” Mick sniffed and closed his eyes. “I wish you were here. There’s so much I miss.” He opened his mouth to continue but all that came was a choked, tearful whimper. Tommy moved to try and hold him tighter, this was the most help he’d been in weeks. They felt as useless as each other and, without knowing what Nikki was going through, every second felt like a lifetime of failure. 

After a few minutes of shifting and shuffling, Tommy stopped when he felt Mick laugh through his tears. He pulled away slightly to see what was funny. “Did you die with a fucking boner?”

Tommy looked down, nope, that was his belt buckle. He knocked on the table once to signify his “no”. A few seconds passed and he ran across the room to grab a notepad and brought it over. _But I can help you with yours now. _He couldn’t help himself, Mick was devastated and this always cheered him up before. 

“Seriously? You’re... You’re such a fucking teenager.” Mick couldn’t help but smile. “Anyway, I’ve been too busy trying to save your ass to get one.” Tommy took that as an invitation and ran his hand across Mick’s thigh, pressing his lips against his neck. Mick shivered at the cold touch but leaned into it. 

After a few failed attempts, Mick felt his zipper being pulled at. Tommy hadn’t gotten good enough for fiddly jobs yet so Mick helped him out and took off his jeans and pants. “You gotta do the rest, drummer.” He could’ve sworn he heard Tommy laugh but he was too caught up in the cool “hand” wrapping itself around his shaft to question it. It felt like a dense fog was stroking long motions along his flesh. Part of him wanted to cry again but it did feel very good. He could cry again later, now he wanted to enjoy this. 

He bit his lip as he watched the skin move on its own, he saw the pace change and imagined Tommys hand there. He knew he was there but he just wished he could see him, be with him properly. Usually he would watch as Tommy worked him but, with nothing to miss, Mick laid back against the mattress and enjoyed the cool sensation. It didn’t take long before Mick was hard and moaning at seemingly nothing. As Tommy began rolling his balls, Mick instinctively reached out his hand to hold his hair. He regretted it as soon as his brain sent the signal and he definitely wasn’t expecting to manage to grab a handful of cold, chalky feeling invisible hair. 

Mick looked down at the space and smiled, deciding now was the time to push boundaries. He pulled what he hoped was Tommys head closer to his crotch and nearly screamed when he felt the intense temperature change. The heat Tommy lacked on the surface was made up for tenfold on the inside. He was almost twice as warm as before and Mick choked when he began his familiar fast pace around him. 

It didn’t take long before Mick was writhing, every movement Tommy made was too much and nearly hurt. His whole body shook with pleasure and the burning in his crotch was getting tighter and tighter. “Tommy, please...” 

Tommy pushed his lovers legs apart and took him to the hilt. Micks grip on his hair tightened and he began thrusting up hard. As Mick fucked into the dry heat of the spirits face, Tommy ran an icy finger along Micks hole. That was it, the shock was enough and Tommy pulled back in time to watch Mick spasm beneath him and feel a gentle warmth as Mick spilled onto his hand. 

He watched Mick come down from his high and smiled as he noticed Mick watching the apparently floating sticky liquid on his hand. Before he knew it, Mick had grabbed a hat and handed it to him. Tommy put it on and nodded. At least now, Mick would know where he was. 

“I really did try earlier, we both did...” Mick whispered, for the first time since he died, looking straight at Tommy’s face. “And I’m not gonna stop trying, I just don’t want you to hate me for not being able to fix this sooner.”

Tommy grabbed the pen and pad again, _Could never hate you. Love you. _

“I love you too.” There was a soft silence as Tommy laid his head in Micks lap. “I’m going back tonight. I have to try again.”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince isn't coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this one got so angsty and I'm sorry.

Vince was tired of it all. He hadn’t seen Nikki in nearly a week and he was tired of whispering his name at every breeze or askew piece of trash. He was tired of hoping every chill in the middle of the night was his dead boyfriend. He was happy that Mick had Tommy, in some form at least, but he was grossly jealous of them. All he’d been doing for the last week was moping and diving for that stupid cave. He was so close to giving up on everything. Maybe just joining Nikki would be easier. 

None of this was made easier when he heard the unmistakable sounds coming from the next room. Somehow, even from the dead, Tommy was getting laid. Nikki wasn’t. For all Vince knew this Gregg fucker could be torturing him while they wasted time moping and having “sex”. 

Vince wanted to help but the only person who’d seen the cave was Tommy. This wasn’t the first time the idea that maybe only dead people could find the cave had crossed his mind. He hadn’t mentioned it Mick, he’d never accept it, he was determined to get them all back safely. Vince looked at the bathroom door. Even if it didn’t work and he didn’t get Nikki back, the razor in there didn’t sound half bad. 

Everything hurt but at the same time nothing did. He was numb but aching all over. The stupid band wars were carrying on around them and sometimes a group of punk wannabes would drive by the apartment, yelling obscenities about them all. None of them knew their rhythm section was rotting in a sea cave, they didn’t know their words made Vince want to hold his wrists over his own lighter until he passed out from the pain. 

Vince shook his head quickly, hoping it would make the bad thoughts dissipate. Sometimes, he wondered how Nikki coped with everything in his head then remembered he just didn’t. There was a reason Nikki was fucked up all the time and it was because he just didn’t cope. It wasn’t the best solution but sounded better to Vince than opening a vein in the shower.

Vince grabbed his keys and jacket, not bothering to make any effort with himself and left. He’d seen the kind of guys Nikki used to score from, he knew what he was doing. 

********** 

Vince didn’t know what hit him. Wait, yes he did, it was some jumped up bitch. The same sort that kept driving past the flat. He’d been talking shit about Nikki and Vince, with his freshly burning veins, felt it only right to knock him out. Only problem was he missed his punch and received a beating from the bitch and his three mates. 

Somehow, on the floor having the shit kicked out of him, this was the most ok he’d felt all week. It wasn’t good, not by a long shot, but he could feel and that was incredible. Everything burned. Every blow felt fire against his skin. He felt a rib break under the pressure and couldn’t help but smile. Maybe if they did this enough, he could find Nikki after all. 

A tall blonde and his angry ginger friend ran over, throwing punches and drinks at the strangers. Vince recognized them but couldn’t focus enough to place them. Maybe they were friends, maybe they’d fucked, maybe neither and they just wanted to fight. Vince didn’t particularly care, he was angry they’d stopped the fight. Vince pulled himself to his feet, it took a moment for everything to stop spinning and he decided the two “heroes” were only there to fight. They didn’t even notice him walking away. 

************

The sun was almost up by time Vince reached the waters edge. He’d been leaving a trail of blood across LA and he was sure he was dead enough to find the cave now. The drugs were wearing thin and he was shaking slightly as he looked at the waves across from him. 

Vince stood on the rock he and Mick had been diving from all week and silently prayed that he wouldn’t come back up- not without Nikki at least. The last try. Vince didn’t dive this time, he just collapsed into the water, passing out on contact with the cold. The feeling of all the pain and exhaustion leaving him was the best and he could’ve sworn he felt Nikki pull him close before it went dark.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince finds the cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of suicide attempt

“I saw ya try and kill yourself... naughty.” That was the most irritating voice Vince had ever heard. As he opened his eyes, a green man with seaweed for hair and large facial features leered over him. He tried to move away but his whole body ached. “You were dying but I lifted you out of them there waters.”

“N-no I didn’t” Vince didn’t even believe himself, he was almost ashamed to admit it though. “Who are you?” He looked around panicked by the darkness and damp cold surrounding him.

“I’m Old Gregg.” He seemed to sing.

“You fucker! You’ve got Nikki!” Vince swung for the man fish creature but could barely lift his arm. 

“You can have him back. I was hoping Tommy would win the game, he’s angry and mean and makes the cave look bad.”

“Game?! This was a game to you? I had to be almost dead to get here! How is that a game?” Vinces anger bubbled in every nerve. 

“I’m Old Gregg. Crow man is in the room downstairs. You have to go get him though.” Gregg pranced away, into the shadows.

As he watched the freak leave, Vince spotted Tommy laying on the floor. He shuffled over to him and checked his pulse, he was alive... barely. Once he’d found Nikki, they’d get him out. He just had to find these stairs.

*******************

Tommy woke up with a sharp stinging in his chest, like his lungs had just been shaved from the inside. He would’ve screamed but no noise came out. He looked around took a moment to realise where he was and his heart sank when he saw the rocks and water. Had there been a time limit on getting them back? Had he failed? Were they going to be stuck here forever? Tommy began to cry... Wait, ghosts can’t cry. Tommy couldn’t see his body on the floor, he couldn’t see anyone. 

“Nikki? G-Gregg?” He called out, his throat felt dry and it hurt to talk. He hadn’t heard his voice in days, there hadn’t been a point in talking when no one could hear him. There were footsteps over by the ledge and Tommy stumbled across the wet ground and looked over the edge. Vince was limping his way down a set of stone stairs.

“Vince...” How had he gotten here?

“I thought you were still dead. Gregg says Nikki is down here.” Vince was covered in blood and looked worse than his own dead body had after the cliff. 

“Do you trust him?”

“I don’t have a choice.” Vince looked guilty. “You coming?” Tommy nodded and chased after him. 

“Why didn’t Gregg just let him go like me?” Tommy asked. Vince didn’t reply, just shrugged. It probably hurt to talk, Tommy decided so they walked in silence. More than once, Vince almost fell in pain making the blood stains on his shirt paint themselves a fresh shade of red. 

They reached a door and could hear angry mumbling from inside. Tommy helped Vince push open the heavy driftwood door. Nikki was sitting on a smooth stone and didn’t move for near enough a whole minute. The silence was deafening. 

“Can we go please... Vince smells really bad.” Tommy had to speak or he’d choke on the atmosphere. 

“Are you...?” Nikki paused, “Are you real?”

“I did not just go through all of that for you to stay here, Sixx. Come on!” Vince walked over to him, trying to pull him up, only to practically collapse in his lap. Nikki held him tight, tears falling onto the blondes head as he nuzzled into the hair. 

“Vince... Where’s Mick?” Tommy asked quietly.

“He had more sense, he’ll be at home still.”

“More sense?” Nikki asked, pulling away and helping Vince stand. “We need to get you to a hospital.” 

As they carried Vince out of the room, Nikki and Tommy stopped in their tracks when the wet figure loomed at the top of the stairs. Gregg shifted from side to side, almost nervously.

“I didn’t wanna get the angry crow man by myself.” Gregg said quietly. 

“Wait, you’re scared of Nikki?” Tommy laughed. 

“He fucking should be, I was stuck in that room all week. I almost went insane. If he comes near me, I’ll... I don’t know but he won’t like it.” Nikki looked at Vince. “Did you do this to him?”

Gregg spluttered, “N- no! Old Gregg ain’t never touched that one. He did that himself. I was only playing with you and the bouncy one.” Vince nodded and touched Nikki’s shoulder gently. 

Gregg watched them carry Vince past him. Nikki cursed under his breath as he shuffled around the cave looking for an exit of some kind. As frustration grew, Nikki shot a glare at Gregg. “What was the point of any of this? Why couldn’t you just bring us back in the first place? What the fuck did they have to do to get me back?” He yelled.

A smile flourished across Gregg’s face, “You gotta jump in my waters to get out.” 

Nikki lurched to attack the merman, stopping when Vince groaned in pain. He held Vince close, kissing him softly before jumping them both into the water, disappearing instantly. 

Tommy looked over at Gregg. “Thanks man, I know we would’ve just died if you hadn’t have been here. Maybe next time, be a bit more chill about it though, yeah?” 

“Old Gregg likes having people around. Will ya come visit?” 

“Is there an easier way in?” 

“There’s the front door.” Gregg pointed at the far wall.

“...The what?” Tommy looked at the large boulder in the wall. “I- I thought that was part of the wall... I... Gregg, where does that lead?” 

“A manhole cover at the back of the Whiskey.” He said blandly before pushing Tommy in the water. 

*********

When he surfaced, Nikki and Vince were looking for him. He swam to the rocks and pulled himself up. Nikki let Vince rest on the ground while he pulled Tommy into a hug. He wanted to know what the hell had happened while he was in that cell but he really just wanted to enjoy being alive again. No one spoke but everyone knew, they all felt the same. Vince, although being the only one who never lost his pulse, was the one most relieved to feel alive again.

************

The three soaked men had never struggled to hitch a ride so much in their lives, they ended up walking most of the way to the hospital. Nikki took Vince in while Tommy phoned Mick from outside. Vince was classed as a priority patient and was seen immediately by the surgeons. 

There was a still silence between them as Nikki held Vince’s hand. Vince was asleep but Nikki couldn’t bring himself to speak yet, he was really struggling to understand what had just happened. He’d just spent a week, not only dead, but trapped alone with himself. The cell wasn’t nearly as bad as his mind had been. All he wanted was to see Vince again and when he had, he was in this state. He couldn’t let himself think about what had happened to him. What did Gregg mean it was his own fault? 

He was interrupted by Mick and Tommy walking in. Mick quickly grabbed Nikki and hugged him close. “You stupid motherfucker! Don’t you ever pull that shit again.” 

Nikki looked at Tommy, “Hey, I got the lecture too, man.” Tommy smiled. “How’s he doing?” He nodded at Vince. 

“He’ll be ok but he needs rest. What happened to him?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t take you dying well at all.” Mick spoke quietly. “He was so different. I woke up and he was gone, the next thing I knew, Tommy was calling.” 

Vince began to stir and they all sat around him. “Hey, dude.” Tommy spoke first. Turning to face him made Vince squint in pain and Nikki stroked his forehead. 

“Missed you.” Nikki whispered. 

“Missed you too... I love you.” 

They hadn’t said that to each other yet and for a second, Nikki thought he was still dead. How could Vince go through all of that and still even wanna be with him never mind love him? 

He didn’t realise how the silence was until Mick coughed. “I love you too.” He grinned and kissed Vince carefully, not disturbing the new stitches.

“Mick, I-” 

“Yeah I know drummer.” Mick cut Tommy off. “I love you too, dumbass.” 

“That’s nice but I was gonna say I was gonna get lunch and give them space, if you wanted to come.” Tommy smiled. None of them had seen Mick blush before that but they all decided it was adorable. 

As Mick and Tommy left, Vince pulled Nikki’s hand to his face, nuzzling into it carefully. Nikki watched him for a few minutes before the curiosity was too much for him. “What happened to you? Why did Gregg say it was your fault? ...Why did the doctors find heroin in your system?” It all came out at once and he hadn’t meant for the last one to be out loud. 

Vince went quiet, trying to come up with something less pathetic than the truth but there was nothing. “I couldn’t do it.” The tears stung more now with the cuts and bruises around his face. “I couldn’t find the cave, I couldn’t get you back... I wanted to give it all up. I’m sorry.”

“Give what up? What was this game he was on about? What did you do?” 

“Gregg let Tommy come back as a ghost. He couldn’t leave the flat and that meant me and Mick had to find you, neither of you would come back properly unless we found the cave. I couldn’t and just wanted to give up. Everything hurt and nothing felt real. I found one of your dealers, then a fight, then I thought I was dying so-” 

“You were dying! The doctors said you wouldn’t have made it if you’d left it any longer. You were bleeding internally.” Nikki squeezed his hand a little. “I’m glad you got me back but... if anything ever happens to me, I don’t want you to get yourself killed. I want you to be happy in the end.”

“It was worth it. If I hadn’t have found you...” He shook his head. “I didn’t wanna come back without you.”

Nikki had never had anyone feel that way about him before and didn’t know how to respond. Scooting the chair closer and holding Vince seemed to be good enough as the blonde fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up hating this fic


End file.
